Wizard Monkey
The Monkey Apprentice is a tower to the BTD series, debuting in Bloons TD 4, and continuing into Bloons TD 5. It is called a Monkey Wizard (BTD4) or a Master of Fire/Air (BTD5) at Level 5. It spells magic,you would put some more with those upgrades. :) Bloons TD 4 Hotkey: W Cost: 470/550/595 Description: Trained in the ancient arts of monkey wizardry. Learns new magic spells with every upgrade. This unit is flexible and will continue randomly using his old spells with his new ones. The Monkey Apprentice in BTD4, opens a spell of blue ball popping bloons magicly. Upgrades Intense Magic Cost: 255/300/325 Wizard's magic orb becomes more powerful, pop* up to seven Bloons at once. *This grammatical error is not an error on this page, it is in the actual description *The monkey, now a sorceror, casts spells that can pierce up to 7 bloons . *There is a bug which for some people, lets intense magic pop an unlimited number of bloons, something like a ultimate version of the spike o pult. Fireball Cost: 255/300/325 Hurls a burning ball of flame that explodes on impact. *The monkey, now a mage, can cast fire spells with splash attack, so it can affect large areas. The fire can pop Lead Bloons. The fireball also explodes on impact. Summon Whirlwind Cost: 1700/2000/2160 Whirlwind will blow Bloons away from the exit, but will thaw Bloons and remove glue. *As an archmage, this monkey can summon a whirlwind that throw bloons back to the beginning of the track. Affected bloons will also be unglued. Tempest Tornado Cost: 6800/8000/8640 Tempest tornados* pop Bloons as well as push them around. Affects up to 120 Bloons at once. - *This grammatical error is not an error on this page, it is in the actual description *Monkey Wizards cast tornado spells instead of whirlwind spells. Tornadoes not only push bloons back, but also pop them (up to 120 at a time). Note: Tornadoes are very graphically-intensive, especially if pushing back alot of bloons, and may cause the game to crash (happens frequently with Bloons TD for iPhone/iPod). (Total Selling Price: 8,920) Bloons TD 5 Hotkey: H Cost: $470/$550/$590 Description: Trained in the arts of monkey magic, the Monkey Apprentice weaves magical bolts that pop bloons. Each shot can pop 2 bloons. Can upgrade to cast additional spellsIn BTD5, The Monkey Apprentice' Path 1 Upgrades Intense Magic Cost: $260/$300/$320 ''Shoots larger and more powerful magical bolts. *The Monkey Apprentice can now pop up to 7 bloons. Lightning Bolt Cost: $770/$900/$970 Unleash the power of lightning to zap many bloons at once. *The Monkey Apprentice shoots bolts of lightning which pop up to 25 bloons at once. Summon Whirlwind Cost: $1700/$2000/$2160 Whirlwind blows bloons off the path away from the exit. Removes ice and glue from bloons however. The Monkey Apprentice shoots whirlwinds and they can take ? bloons at once. Tempest Tornado Cost: $6800/$8000/$8640 The tempest blows more bloons. faster, further, and more often. Also pops bloons once before blowing. Removes ice and glue from bloons however. Path 2 Upgrades Fireball Cost: $260/$300/$320 The Apprentice adds a powerful fireball attack to it arsenal. *The Monkey Apprentice can now pop lead bloons with its occasional small fire burst. Monkey Sense Cost: $260/$300/$320 Allowing the Monkey Apprentice to target and pop camo bloons. Does not grant detection to other towers. *The Monkey Apprentice can now see camo bloons. Dragon's Breath Cost: $2980/$4200/$4540 Spews endless flames at nearby bloons, roasting and popping them with ease. *The Monkey Apprentice can now pop many bloons, including lead bloons and moderately concentrated bunches of bloons. When you bought this upgrade, it used to lose his ability to shoot magical and lightning bolts if also purchased, but now you would keep it due to an update on (date needed). Summon Phoenix Cost: $6800/$8000/$8640 Summon Phoenix Ability: ''Creates a super powerful flying pheonix that flies around wreaking bloon havoc for 20 seconds. '' *The Monkey Apprentice can now summon a pheonix to wreak havoc on bloons for 20 seconds. Trivia *There are some arguments about the Monkey Wizard and the Sun God arguing about who is stronger, because some people use Monkey Wizards instead of Sun Gods. Using them in collaboration is generally a good idea. *The first upgrade to the Monkey Apprentice changes its name to Monkey Sorcerer. The second upgrade changes it to Monkey Mage. The third changes it to Monkey Archmage. The fourth and last upgrade changes the name to Monkey Wizard. *Along with the Monkey Buccaneer, the monkey apprentice is the only unit that changes form upon each upgrade. Strategy *Since they can push back bloons, it is a good idea to place the tower near loops or near the end of the track. Category:Towers Category:All Pages